A Master's Last Wish
by kp606
Summary: A story of a boy who is on a mission that may affect the entire world. Swearing, and some violence.
1. Default Chapter

A Master's last Wish  
  
Written by Kp606  
  
Part One: The last hurdle  
  
"Are you absolutely positive you want to face me?" said a woman wearing a leather jumpsuit with long violet-like hair, pulled into a ponytail in the back. She had a small ball in her hand that was red and silver. A nearby flickering torch was hitting it so that the light reflected off of it and made it look completely silver, which it wasn't.  
  
"Do you want me to write it down? I came in here to challenge you, and I plan too? So what if you use dragon pokemon! I can take them!" snapped a boy of medium height. His greasy brown hair, dark green eyes, and slightly baggy jeans gave off a punk expression. While on the contrary, even at that second, he was studying the gym leader named Clair, observing, already he had a basic pattern worked out. He knew she would attack him and try to fool him, make him feel stronger than he is. But he wasn't that stupid.  
  
"You have been warned," Clair yelled. The boiling liquid beneath, not lava but a type of synthetic heated liquid bubbled underneath. The room was unearthly hot, but it was the perfect atmosphere for the battle. After all, dragons loved the heat.  
  
The woman named Clair held up her pokeball, quite gracefully, and threw it, as it hit the floor, a blinding white light emitted from it. It filled the room, and formed, into the pokemon named Altaria. The blue-hued pokemon gave a soft purr. A purr that indicated wisdom. The trainer looked at the pokemon quite happily, he had heard that the cloud around Altaria never got dirty, and it was quite true. It was whiter, than well white.  
  
"Lovely pokemon. But it will fall. AMPHAROS I CHOOSE YOU!" The boy, with his slightly nervous voice threw the pokemon he had just taken out onto the metal grated floor. A burst of light, and an Ampharos was standing there bouncing there excitedly on its heels. It tail, with a red orb on the tip, moved up and down contrary to the rest of the pokemon's body.  
  
"Begin!" screamed the referee, a member of the gym, standing on the side lines. He held up to flags, a green and red one and threw them down in an arch like motion. Altaria, sprang up, flying high into the gym roof, flapping its wings that were concealed under its cloud like ring. Clair shouted out an order for the pokemon to swoop and use air cutter. The pokemon came down and right before crashing, spun quickly and created a wave that cut through the air. It hit Ampharos, he flinched but maintained its posture.  
  
"Ampharos! Bring it down with a thunderbolt attack!"  
  
"Altairia, use cosmic power! Delude its effectiveness!"  
  
The pokemon Ampharos let loose a yellow bolt of electricity. At the same time, Altaria created a shield that looked like outer space. The electric penetrated for a split second and was cut off. The trainer however we prepared for this. Altaira's defense dissolved into its body, but Ampharos sprang. And let loose a swift attack. The red jewel in its forehead released many glowing stars that flew across the large gap separating the two. It hit Altaria and, knocking the pokemon back, and causing it to fall over. Ampharos created a small orb of electrical energy and threw it at the pokemon, shocking it, and making it faint. The referee lifted both flags and declared the trainer the winner.  
  
Clair smirked and looked at the trainer with a look of loathing on her face. She wanted to make him lose because of his attitude. But little did she know how he truly acted. She returned her Altaria and told him that she was going to use one more.  
  
"But Leader Clair! The rules say." responded the referee with a look of confusion.  
  
But Clair silenced him. "I am confident." She unlatched another pokeball, and threw it into the ring. It burst open and standing there on its hind fin, was a Kingdra. Clair gave a look to the trainer that said "you can't handle this one, don't even try".  
  
However, the trainer returned his Ampharos and threw into the ring another pokeball. He too was confident. The ball burst, and forth coming from the light, came a Starmie. Its ruby jewel in the center was gleaming from the dancing lights of the floor beneath. It stood on the front two points, spinning the back star rapidly. The trainer returned the look to Clair, "bring it on" his eyes said.  
  
The referee, giving Clair a baffled look raised the flags, and then dropped them. Both pokemon ran at one another, this time the trainer called the first attack.  
  
"Starmie! Agility and come in with a Psybeam!" The pokemon flashed out of everyone's vision, and came back into it, from behind Kingdra! It let loose a wave of colored lines, each intertwining and coiling. The beam hit Kingdra. The pokemon yelled "King!" and was knocked over.  
  
"Starmie! Ice Beam!" A blue light came from the center gem and hit the pokemon freezing it.  
  
"STARMIE! METAL CLAW AND RAPID SPIN!" The pokemon turned metal completely and flew at the frozen pokemon. With every slash came another piece of the ice. Within seconds the ice broke, the Kingdra was battered, and fell off to the side, unconscious.  
  
Clair just simply stood there. She was utterly perplexed. He wanted to teach this "punk" a lesson. But she was the one who got schooled. After about a second, she began to clap, with the referee stupidly joining in.  
  
"Nicely done! I am surprised you knew that every time the ice broke, the shock would do damage. That was an amazing tactic."  
  
"Thanks. I sorta found out about that, well, when I myself had it done to one of my pokemon. But yeah, I guess it was, it's risky, because the pokemon needs to freeze" said the trainer rubbing the back of his neck smiling.  
  
"Well anyway, I present you with the rising badge, catch!" Clair threw the badge and the trainer caught.  
  
'The last one' he thought. 'Jhoto league, here I come!'  
  
"Bye the way, what's your name?" asked Clair.  
  
"Justin," said the trainer, now turning around to exit the gym.  
  
"That was a great battle, do good in the Jhoto league! I know you will!"  
  
"Thanks!" Justin called back as he passed out of the two large steel doors, slightly warm to the touch; he looked around, and breathed. It was a warm day, and the lake nearby was glistening, reflecting the forest nearby.  
  
"Hey," said Justin walking over to a girl with short brown hair and standing over a bike. She was wearing jean shorts and had half-a-dress on, stapled to one end. She was wearing a tang top with the picture of a machop on it, and had a tough attitude.  
  
"Well how'd it go?" she asked. Justin showed her the badge, she smiled.  
  
"If you're happy now, better hold on to it, this may break the mood." She said looking away.  
  
Justin hastily grabbed a note that she held up for him, he opened and looked inside.  
  
OOC: Hoped you liked it. Send a review with a compliment, complaint, advice. Part two, coming soon. 


	2. The Deceptive Cloud Dweller

A Master's Last Wish 

** A Master's Last Wish **

The First Step

Written by: Kyle P. 

Email: Kp606@AOL.com 

I do not own pokemon, the characters appearing in this fic made by me, belong to me. 

Thanks to a certain someone, who persuaded me to go on, with there constructive and nice review (you know who you are :) ) Also due to SERIOUS time constraints, this wasn't proofread as I could have hoped. Although I am positive 90% of this fic is grammatically correct. 

The letter was cold to the touch. There was a golden trim around the edge that seemed to attract a cold feeling to it. Justin's hand's shook as he stared at the letter, his heart pounded, _ was this it? _ He thought, as he read it aloud:

Dear Master Justin, 

It has come into my attention that you are near approaching the Blackthorn Gym! Might I say, I am very proud of you! All I can give you are my best wishes and good luck! 

And that is the good news, unfortunately, I have some, bad news. Regarding _ him _... 

Almost as if in reaction, Justin jumped, and he just stared at the paper, She was right, Crisie was right. Bad news in deed. 

I have learned that the piece of Topaz and Emerald were indeed _ not _ apart of the item. Forensic science came in, and did tests. They exerted all possibilities and nothing. Terribly sorry Master, I do hope you will cope. Arcy sends his regards. 

Truly, 

Thomson 

"Damn! All of that work in Goldenrod for nothing, nothing!" exclaimed Justin, cursing more violently under his breath as his friend Crisie comforted him. 

"It's okay, hey you got your Porygon there right! It had some benefits, and you got to get a lot better." said Crisie now rubbing Justin's back, quite hard, and vigorously. 

"Porygon isn't with me, remember?" he said giving her a hard look, one of aggravation.

"Oh yea," she giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever," he scoffed, moving his hair out of his face. "Let's get to the pokemon center okay?"

"Yeah sure," Crisie sighed, she was angry her attempt to make him happy failed. Regardless, she looked up and followed Justin, who turned heel and began to walk back to the Center.

The Gym was situated on a large hill, with a beautiful stone path leading the way. On the path were statues of Clare and Lance, who had both previously trained there. Both of the figures looked proud, and happy. Looking into the sky, Justin admired them as he headed down the path, the gleam of the marble situated in the stone caught his eye. And he noticed something. A pokemon, Swablu to be exact. Justin's mouth dropped, _ 'He wanted a Swablu.' _. By coincidence, he and his friend got into an argument about having a balanced pokemon team. And the type in question? Flying.

Now Justin needed to capture this pokemon. He threw his coat to Crisie, who turned at the wrong time and was hit in the face with the coat. Justin unlatched a pokeball from his belt. It was cold, but the heat from his now sweating body warmed in right up. He threw it to the ground. It bounced once, only a small distance off of the ground, and burst open. A brilliant flash or light, and there stood Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew-sand!" it yelled, facing its pokemon adversary. The Swablu swelled up in anger, it was not happy about being disturbed. It's cloudy wings hazed around to match the pokemon's anger.

"Ready sandshrew?" asked Justin, giving off the adrenaline running through his body.

"Sand, sand!" Sandshrew yelped. His yellow pebble back made very distinct crunching noises as it moved. The Swablu gave a battle cry. It leapt into the air, it was using fly...

"Sandschrew dig! Don't let it get you!" 

The pokemon began to furiously dig, bringing up more dirt with every new stroke of it's hand. It finally, in what seemed like an eternity to Justin, mere seconds to sandshrew, buried into it. Swablu came in with the attack, but pulled away just as it reached the open hole.

The Swablu cautiously circled the area, eyeing everything. There was a sound, something flew from the ground, bringing mounds of dirt with it.

Swablu turned, its clouded wings getting blown off for a second. Something flew over head, like a meteor. It landed, right back in the hole it originally dug.

Swablu gave a curious sideways glance and flew over to the hole. Another sound, Swablu turned. Sanshrew came from under the ground. Swablu aimed at it, and opened its beak collecting small yellow particles. It screeched creating sound waves, it was using Hyper voice. 

The sound pierced through the sky. It made Crisie yelp out in fear, covering his ears and closing her eyes, but Justin stood there smiling, a little chirp to him. 

The waves launched themselves at sandshrew and missed.

Swablu swelled again, this time furious. Then there was another sound, and another. Before anyone had noticed, hundreds of sounds and flying objects came from the ground. 

_ 'It has no idea, Sandshrew is using double team,' _ thought Justin watching the baffled Swablu, its eyes going out of focus. 

"METEOR MASH!"

The hundred of holograms came together. Now only the wind could be hear in the distant. All of the spinning orbs just came together, and just as they united, they fell. Steel orbs, smashing onto the victim. Swablu was in a dead panic, chirping its head off as the hundreds of figures came down on it. It was in so much of a panic, it failed to realize that the holograms weren't doing a single point of damage.

And right behind Swablu came Sandshrew, from the original hole. Popping his head up and looking around, like a groundhog on groundhog's say. He slowly walked up to the panicking pokemon, totally oblivious to the fact that now, the holograms stopped.

Sandshrew tapped Swablu on the back. The pokemon nervously looked at the pokemon prodding its back, still shaking. Sandshrew waved...

SMASH! Mega Punch, from behind the small pokemon was thrown back onto the opposite side of the field. He fell, yet quickly staggered up. It was not giving up without a fight.

It was speeding at sandshrew, and in a display of amazing agility and power, began to use fury attack. Peck, after another, after another. Sandshrew was dodging with everything he had. Jumping to the back, now to the side, up...

"Sandschrew...ROLLOUT!" screamed Justin as the spinning pokemon eclipsed the sun, smashed onto the soft dirt, sending mounds with it, and flew at the tiny pokemon. The swablu turned again and dodged it by...teleporting?! Now Justin wanted this pokemon, he needed it. A flying type that could use psychic moves! This was Justin's pokemon, after all, every pokemon he caught had a, unique, ability...

Now the winds seem to roar with motivation. Crisie's mouth was wide open in amazement. The swablu was using a combo of both agility and teleport. Moving so quickly, in and out, and in and out. Justin didn't abandon his cool, he just smiled, looking around slowly, waiting for the pokemon to mess up. The grassy fields rippled as the wind tore through them. Things were going well, until something small and dry hit sandshrew. He turned with a "Sand?" and looked around. Justin also in reflex closed his left eye, and looked around.

Sand...

A SWABLU THAT COULD USE SANDSTORM?!?! Sound unusual? Well it wasn't now. The winds picked up, and bits and pieces of dirt were lifted into the air. Now it felt like the earth was being lifted. This swablu contained immense power. The wind and particles of dirt, dust, sand, and perhaps other debris ripped through them all. Crisie screamed as she threw her body onto the ground, covering herself and trembling. Justin crouched a little bit, holding up his left arm as a defense of some sort. Sandschrew, who had sand in his name, did little other than curiously look around. 

Another scream. Something frigid and white hit Crisie. It had just missed Justin's arm, but it sent shivers, mental and physical, through his body. Justin turned around. The wind was howling now. Now, he could barely see his own hand. Justin stumbled forward to see if it hit Crisie. It did, he left side was frozen solid. The sand was sticking to it, giving off the appearance she was half made of sand.

Now this was getting out of hand. A swablu this powerful? Impossible. This had to be an...illusion?

There was a pop, and a resonating sound that got lower in tone. 

"Did what I taught you, kay Sableye?"

"sab, eye..." mumbled the ghost pokemon. It has a small stature, with two eyes made off rubies. It jumped up into the air in a purple streak. Hovering above the group, Sableye's eyes let forth a burst of red light. And right there, dead center of the now torn apart field, was a Stantler.

"YOU!," screamed Justin furious. He was pointing his finger at the pokemon, trembling. He defeated the Blackthorn Gym Leader in a matter of minutes. And yet this simple beast outwitted him. Justin was angry now. His blood boiled, his mouth creased into a frown. Now it was personal...

"Sableye, you know what to do..."

The pokemon, who still had not come from mid-air flew at the Stantler. Stantler's black expressionless eye stared back at the now rocketing pokemon. It was contemplating what to do. Its brown fur, with its light glossy sheene, rippled out in the wind. Stantler, in response, walked to the side. There was a crash, and Sableye went straight into the ground making a crater. It got up, spitting out dirt as it did so.

Stantler began to paw the ground. Making little rivets as he did so. Lowering his head so that the large antlers faced the opponent, Stantler charged, but went straight through the ghost pokemon. 

The pokemon turned and emitted a blue light from it that tricked off into hexagons. Stantler turned, and as he did so, almost fell. He staggered a ways, Sableye was trying to use hypnosis on it.

Either the pokemon was lucky, or Sableye was tired himself, for Stantler broke free of the weakening light and galloped away.

Justin stood there, wide eyed, mouth open, total shock...

And then he laughed. A laugh straight from the heart. One that adds years to your life. He was laughing so hard he fell over. 

"That was so funny! Oh God, to think! A swablu that could do that much! Wow..." 

There was a sound of crunching grass. Justin looked over. Crisie was rushing over to something. What it was he was not sure. Instinctively, he took out Sableye's pokeball, returned him, and got up. Wiping the dirt from him, he walked over to where Crisie was now kneeling before something.

"What the Swablu was doing," she said, looking over her shoulder to see who was their, "was an illusion. The Swablu wasn't. He's pretty beat up Justin, we should get him to a pokemon center. His life may be..."

Justin didn't listen, he rushed in front of her, and picked up very gently the tiny blue pokemon. It gave a soft coo, and closed its eyes.

_ Rest little one, rest. _

Crisie got up cleaning herself off as she did so.

"Sandshrew," called Justin over to the now resting mole. "Dig to the Pokemon Center. Tell Nurse Joy about Swablu. She may need to make preparations."

Sandshrew saluted and leaped into the hold he created.

"Let's go," said Justin, now running quickly over the fields.

Both ignored the stairs completely, instead they sprung down the hill. It had a very deep curve to it. Their feet moved like machines down the hill. Small steps, one after the other, in a never ceasing motion. Down and down. The wind giving a gentle cooling breeze. Some nearby impatients swayed in the general direction of the center. They seemed to be saying "go, take it. There may not be much time left."

Finally what seemed like almost an eternity, of mindless navigating through roads, and two occasions where Crisie shouted "get the hell outtalk the way please!" they reached the glass electric doors of the pokemon center. Standing at the front was a Chansey, Nurse Joy, and Sanshrew.

Nurse Joy ran over, holding her cap so that it wouldn't fall off. Crisie and Justin met her half way. 

"Oh dear. It is in rather bad shape. Luckily your Sanshrew is a rather good interpreter, everything is set up," said Nurse Joy as she walked through the doors as they slid open, everyone else hot on her heels.

Some in the center turned to see the commotion. Others carried on with what they were doing. Justin followed quickly, not looking at anything else but the tiny cottony piece of wing he could see through Nurse Joy's arm. Burse Joy scuttled over to the two doors with the red light above them with the familiar needle picture on it. After walking in, Chansey quickly followed, and the light turned red. The doors locked.

Justin breathed, taking in the smell of cleaning fluid. The center appeared to have been just cleaned. The floor was made of a grey tile, one that had little black specs in it. The ceiling was starc white, with two over head fans, spinning gently, circulating air more so than cooling anything off. 

Then came the welcome sight. A leather couch, propped up against the back wall. It had in front of it a glass coffee table with some magazines on the clear shining surface. The two trainers walked over to the leather couch a deep sigh and fell into it, sinking in as they did so.

Justin was at rest. He got his badge. He saved the Swablu. He wanted to sleep...

*Flashback*

"I think I got something...yup, looks like it, think it is! Wait, no, no its' nothing, forget about what I said." responded a voice, of a man, kneeling before what appeared to be hieroglyphics. He was holding a small brush, of which he was dusting off the century old pictures in hopes of finding what he was searching for. The short red hair was trimmed neatly, his white suite gave off a large shine from the burning torch and the light of a nearby camera. Closely he brushed, and examined. Lifted his finger, ached, and then took it back and continued to check for something...

"Victor how long will this take," asked an impatient voice from behind the camera.

"Well Harrison, it all depends on how secretive our ancient friends' were." he responded smiling, raising his finger, aching, stopped and resumed...

"JUSTIN!" screamed a girl's voice.

His eyes darted open. Crisie was standing their, holding a pink tray of food. The smell of onions and cheese was strong. Justin rubbed his eyes and got up. Stretching he yawned and followed Crisie over to a booth near the other side of the center, where the counter with two woman, and a male chef were cooking and serving the food for the trainers.

Justin looked around, most of the trainers either retired early, or left. There was a small murmur of talk. Crisie took a seat right in front of a large window. They both took opposite sides of the booth and sat down. The cold, green leather gave a small shock to their systems. An ominous glow was cast by the full moon outside. The tray of food made a clang as it was sent onto the cold plastic table. Some of its contents moved around, spilling slightly over the side.

Justin reached for what appeared to be clam chowder. He stuck a spoon into it and began to hastily eat. The contents were creamy and warm, and warmed his system as they slid down his throat.

"That's right, don't thank me or ask about Swablu." said Crisie looking at Justin with a sarcastic expression, eyeing him as he ate the food hastily. 


	3. Severing Old Bonds

A Master's Last Wish 

** A Master's Last Wish, Part Three **

Cutting...Old Bonds

Written by: Kyle P. 

Email: Kp606@AOL.com 

I do not own pokemon, the characters appearing in this fic made by me, belong to me. 

Please read and review! 

"I'm a guy, i'm not always supposed to be the supportive type," said Justin, biting into his steak sandwich, the grease dripping onto his lap, the steam rushing up to the ceiling. 

"Now now," said Crisie, pointing her fork at him, "none of that testosterone, estrogen crap okay! If I think you should be worried, then Justin you should be worried." she giggled bending over to take a sip of her soda, Poke-cola, Lemon-Lime. 

Justin couldn't help but smile to. She knew him all to well. They grew up together. They knew one another like a good book you read at least twenty times. Many people called them the inseparable duo, and this was true, to a point. Justin didn't like traveling around with someone who would later be called "his girlfriend." He had two things on his mind constantly, his pokemon, and his mission. None of this stupid dating stuff. 

"So how is Swablu?" 

Crisie smiled again, "She, or he, is gonna be alright, I told Nurse Joy that you were gonna keep it," 

_ 'That makes a flying pokemon,' _ thought Justin concentrating back on his food. 

Before long, many of the trainers finished, threw out their food, and headed over to a large puce colored door over to the right of the large window that was the food counter. After taking his last sip of his water (Justin was a health-nut, the Cheese stake was a "special treat for a job well done".) he got up along with Crisie, who was talking about an outfit she saw in Mahogany, and threw the food out. He put the pink tray on top, waved to the two chansey who were now cleaning up, and headed over to the large door. Pulling the cold steel handle, the door opened and before them was a long hallway. With a blue rug that had small little purple spots in it, a white China wall with little pokeballs indented in a pattern, and many large wooden doors, each with a peep hole and a golden handle. 

"Twenty-eight," Crisie said systematically as Justin turned to ask her what room. He nodded and began to walk down the hall. 

_'Twenty-two, twenty-six, twenty-seven, ahh, twenty-eight,_' he thought, moving aside so that Crisie could rush up and open the door with a small golden key. As the door swung open, and the air pressure blasting out in their faces, they looked upon one of the nicest rooms they had seen in a long time. The rug and walls were the same, but two full twin beds lay next to one-another. With beautiful linen sheets that had many colored flowers on them. There was a bathroom situated to the immediate left of them. A large television was in front of both beds on an oak stand. Warm light emitted from a lamp in between both beds, along with a gentle night breeze. 

"They have some nerve leaving the window open!" yelled Crisie now running over to the open window shivering. Clasped her hand around the small bronze handle began to rotate it clockwise. Four times and the window shut closed. Shivering a little more as she proceeded to the large bed, Crisie undid her shirt and took it off to reveal a blue shirt now with no sleeves. She sighed and fell back. She let loose a huge yawn and curled up into a ball, with her hands as a pillow. Justin just rubbed his forehead. She could be so stupid sometime. He shook if off and unlatched a pokeball. Pressing the button, twice in immediate succession, the pokeball grew large, and burst open. Because Justin's hand smoldered most of the ball, the sound didn't stir Crisie much if at all. The white light hit the floor, and resonating from it, was Starmie. 

"Keep an eye out for her okay? I need to do something...." 

Starmie replied with the usual "Hooo" and hopped on the other bed. Using its psychic powers, it glowed purple, and the remote control for the TV came off of the oak nightstand, and over its body. The power button went on, and the usual bluish white light of television filled the room. As Justin turned the golden hammer of the door and put one foot down on the now very cold rug, Starmie was watching PBCN, Pokemon Battle Competition Network. 

^Sometime later^ 

A huge hillside with many boulders stood before him. Taking caution to carefully step over the rock and gravel, Justin climbed up the small slope to a higher level of the hill. Once he got to the edge. Sitting down on the cold rocks, and began to stare into the full moon. There was rustling behind him. 

+How is it going+ said a deep baritone voice from behind him. It had an unusual ring to it, almost as though not from the mouth entirely. 

"Okay. My work in Goldenrod was bust." said Justin sighing, now putting his face in his hands and starring at the brilliant white mass. 

+So, it's another dead end I figure?+ 

Justin laughed shortly and stopped rather abruptly. "Yes, a dead end." 

There was silence as a chill breeze swept through the area. Justin shivered a little. He wanted to sleep very badly, but he needed to do this. 

"So do you yourself have any leads?" asked Justin staring still very wide eyed at the beautiful pearl that shone in the sky. 

+One. But it is rather...dodgy. I do not care whether you take heed to it or not.+ 

"Hey I qualify for the Jhoto league! I have about a month and a half. I think i'll do it." replied Justin sarcastically now turning around to face the figure. 

Standing there before him was the infamous Raikou. The large purple "cape" waved in the chilling night breeze. His blue lightning-like mustache looked as though it had electricity flowing throughout even at that second. He was sitting on his hind legs starring at Justin, not blinking. His yellow fur stood out, even in the dark night. 

+And I know you can...here...are the details...+ 

^The next day^ 

A resonating squawk filled the room. Justin's eyes darted open. He swung around in the comfortable bed and rubbed his eyes while smashing his "OFF" button. The pidgey that was madly twittering stopped and resumed the normal position. The clock read 7:30, and Crisie's bed was vacant. 

Justin smashed both of his hands down on either side of his hips closed his eyes and sighed. It was late, too late. Glancing over, something seemed to be missing. Starmie was resting peacefully on the small oak table up against the wall with the coffee pot (you needed to pay to use it) on the floor next to it. Ampharos's pokeball was a little harder to find, it had rolled onto the ground. 

Justin through the covers off and sat up on his bed. Rubbing his left eye he got up, only wearing his under shorts, and walked over to the bathroom, picking up the small pokeball as he went and placed in gently on the dresser. He showered quickly, brushed his rustic brown hair, and his teeth as well. Walking back out, with now a Grey T-shirt, and long green jeans, he took another pokeball from the dresser. A vacant one, and said "Return Starmie" and the familiar red beam of light shot forth, the pokemon was devoured in the red beam, and absorbed back into its ball. 

Justin stuck the ball back into his belt, and walked out of the room. The cold air was brutal. There was always nasty chilling draft in any type of hotel. Rubbing his arms to get heat back into his body, and jumping when the hard wooden door slammed behind him. Justin gave an aggravated look and began walking back to where Crisie most likely was, where the food was. 

And he was right... 

As he pushed through the puce colored door, their was sitting Crisie, eating scrambled eggs and toast, plus a hug slab of ham on the side. Justin laughed and rubbed his left temple as he walked over to where Crisie was sitting. 

She didn't take notice to him as he sat down into the cold leathery booth seat. 

"You couldn't wake me up?" asked Justin sarcastically watching her stuff her face even more, this girl couldn't be separated from breakfast. Maybe lunch, possibly dinner, never breakfast. 

"Ha ha ha," she exclaimed muffled by chewing her food. "Rweal funny! Loock, I was try-in to way-ke you up. And ya knaw, it was harrd, your u heavy sleeper." "Huuuh. Whatever," Justin sighed, "did you take my pokemon to Nurse Joy?" 

"Yup," she said swallowing, "you want something?" 

Justin shook his head and hand no. 

"Suit yourself." she responded rather critically. 

"When I get them back, I'm gonna switch out Ampharos for Eevee," murmured Justin now drawing imaginary pictures on the table. 

"Wha?" she interjected looking at Justin like he was out of him mind. "But he was your second pokemon!" 

"And my most powerful, I wanna give my other pokemon a chance. And Eevee I have been _dying_ to evolve it." 

"Into what?" Crisie said curiously. 

"Well...ummm...haven't really thought about it. Umbreon, Espeon, and Flareon seem the most appealing to me." Justin remarked quizzically. 

"But Starmie is a great psychic type! And do you really want a Flareon? There not the best of the eeveelutions..." 

"Yes!" said Justin now a little fed up. He hated it when he was questioned about pokemon. "Don't explode please! The chansey have to 

clean enough up around here...." Crisie exasperated. She flaunted the side of her head and gave Justin a bit of a very skeptical look. 

***********

As Justin walked out into the crisp cold morning he looked down at the pokeball in his hand. Inside of that pokeball was the small meek pokemon known only as Eevee. Justin got it in a trade and he enjoyed its company very much. The cute fox like pokemon would always walk up to him after it was released and wait to be scratched cutely behind the ears. Yes, pokemon was Justin's one true ambition. 

"Hey, wait up!" yelled a voice from behind. However this was not the voice of Crisie. Rather it was one much higher and less haggled from the post-argument Crisie. Justin turned around with the full rays of the sun now hitting him in the face. It was hard to make out, but it was a girl running at him. He stopped. His face faulted and he turned to run, but he was too late. An Arcanine was holding him by the shirt, its ferocious fangs were gripping him very hard. The growl was extremely scary and sent shivers up Justin's spine. 

"Thought you could outrun me eh Jessy?" said the voice of the mystery girl now petting Arcanine on the head with extreme satisfaction. Her large blonde pig tails swayed in the wind. Her shirt just could blow up in your face at any second. Hot pink, dead, penetrating, hot pink. With a Golduck sticking his tongue out at the unlucky trainer who looked at the piece of offensive clothing. Her pants were blue washed jeans that about three inches from the waist-line separated into two sides and reconnected at the bottom with two small flower like plastic buttons. She wasn't wearing any socks, only two pairs of tennis shoes with various messages written all over them. 

"Never call me Jessy...Emerald!" 

An earsplitting crack and "oww!" filled the near deserted morning city and Justin was rubbing his head with his free hand. The girl, titled Emerald, just continued to stare at the unlucky trainer that was the victim to her powerful fist. 

"I thought I told you...never...not even if forced too...call me Emerald! That was a long time ago," she exclaimed now looking furious. 

Some people turned to stare, others continued to go about their business. In a city like Blackthorn it was all common to them. 

The pokemon center; or any building in the vicinity looked inviting for shelter. Justin's heartbeat raised. The Arcanine only tightened its bite on Justin's shirt. The Mysterious pokemon would not let go... 

"I come all the way here to win my eighth badge Jessy, (she flaunted a small egg shaped badge on the left side of her leg, it was below seven others) and I found YOU Jessy. And you ignore me! Tried to escape eh? Lucky I didn't do the same to you I did ta good old Amy, man was she pissed!" Emerald laughed like she didn't have a care in the world. Justin continued to stare, and he wasn't the only one. More people looked over at the now crazy looking teenage girl laughing away her saneness. 

"You mean Amethyst?" 

"STOP WITH THE CODE NAMES!" Another crack, followed by another oww. 

"Look," moaned Justin recovering from the sadistic behavior of this girl, "if I battle you, will-" 

He was cut off as Arcanine let go and Emerald did a series of back flips into a large amount of distance was between them. She yelled out "whenever when you're ready cutie!" 

Justin bent over and sighed (anime sweat drop!). He lazily took out a pokeball and enlarged it into normal size. Swelling to normal size he stood straight up and held his pokeball a little over his head. With a sudden movement and a good flick of the wrist it landed on the pavement and exploded into the blinding white light. It shrunk to reform the pokemon Sandshrew. 

"Sandshrew!" It yelled facing its large canine opponent. The Arcanine looked as ready as ever. Giving off a large smile. It was a beyond beautiful pokemon. The fur on its body gently swayed in the wind. He had Onyx eyes, which just shone with the light of the sun. But above all it looked strong. With a large muscular body and huge claws this pokemon was not fooling around. 

"Two pokemon battle kay?" Emerald asked? "Okay good!" she said without actually hearing a response. 

"Ohh! Fine....!" Justin blurted out now a little ticked. "But I go-" 

"NO! Lady's first!" giggled Emerald. "Okay Arcanine, start the battle off with extreme speed!" 

The wolf-y pokemon crouched and then sprung. Disappearing in mid-air Sandshrew looked curiously around. He was about to make a defensive move but the pokemon blurred back into the battle and bashed itself full force into Sandshrew. He yelped and was thrown over to the right of Emerald, landing on his stomach sliding away. 

"Sunny Day Arcanine!" 

Arcanine began to suck in breath and move his head up at the same time. As his head finally was looking up to the sky their glowing on top of his tongue was a small red light. Arcanine quickly launched into the sky and it burst into a canopy of flames. It seared through the sky and once they became embers and burned off, the sun was amazingly intensified. 

"Sandshrew! Meteor Mash!" 

The pokemon did the familiar curl up and turned into a steel sphere. With an invisible hand it was launched at Arcanine. Almost as if it was rocketed at the now recovering pokemon. Arcanine was hit very hard but the type difference took effect for he quickly staggered and recovered. 

"Arcanine that is not acceptable! Use Slash!" 

Arcanine scarily lunged at Sandshrew whose back was turned after his attack. Arcanine's claws unsheathed and he let a piercing slash against the small pokemon's back. It scarred, but the pokemon had a large rock cover over it, brown and very different from the usual yellow sandy color. 

"NO!" screamed Emerald. Justin's Sandshrew used Harden, a very concentrated one, to protect itself. 

"YES! Okay now Sandshrew, show us a little Ice Punch!" 

Small droplets of water collected onto Sandshrew's fist. Before long an icy snow cone wrapped Sandshrew's hand. He flew at Arcanine and sent an icy cold punch at him. Arcanine embraced for the attack but it hit him, and broke off. Sunny Day was taking full effect. 

"Damn! How could I have forgotten!" yelled Justin now grasping his head now in thought. The Sunny Day was an unexpected factor, he would have to rethink his strategy. Emerald was better than he last remembered. 

Emerald swelled in a large Cheshire Cat grin and bounced up and down. "Arcy! Send it flyin' with a good ol' Fire Blast!" 

Arcanine sucked in more air and released it, superheated. Out came the fire pointed figure of Fire Blast. It came full force at Sandshrew. As it connected it did a rather unusual thing. Normally fire attacks break on contact but this one wrapped around the body of Sandshrew making it look almost like a straight jacket. The pokemon's eyes bulged in both searing hot pain and constriction pain. Luckily Justin remembered this type of tactic very well. 

"Rapid Spin!" he said rather coolly. He spun so fast the fire dissolved completely and Sandshrew popped out of it in a cute flashy pose. Sandshrew pointed his hand at Arcanine, who now looked at it with utter disgust, and put his small hand over his eyes like he was shading the sun out. Unsurprisingly Sandshrew lashed out with Take Down. Arcanine was hit in the face and sent on his back. His hair was just as beautiful on the backside but it looked longer, and it seemed more spaced. Arcanine got back up for round two. And Sandshrew got into a battle position again. The sun's brilliant rays did not cease. They just continued to beat upon the two. Justin wondered where Crisie was... 

"Ya know...," said Emerald now looking at her nails, "if ya wanna give in you can," 

"Would you please stop with that bull? No one ever says yes to that question," 

"Whatever you say deary, of course if this was a battle between my Arcanine and _your_ Arcanine, mine would win," 

"And why is that!" Justin replied very aggravated. 

"Well mine is a girl..." 

" Mine is a _girl_-please " mimicked Justin. 

"Admit it Justin your sexist. S-E-X-I-S-T. You carry all male pokemon, Crisie is a tomboy, you even tried getting you pokeballs died blue and hunter green..." 

"That is not true! For your information I have two female pokemon, and Crisie is not a tomboy," 

"Name the two female pokemon then..." 

"Butterfree and Eevee!" 

"JUST WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! Arcy attract!" 

"Oh crap-" Justin exasperated now starring at the two pokemon. 

He said this for two reasons. The first, if he hated one thing it was any ailment that prevented his pokemon from attacking. The second reason he dreaded this attack, it was down right annoying to watch. 

The Arcanine flaunted its huge head and got into a very tight sitting position. It looked at Sandshrew with a very puppy-dog look and a small pink heart floated up from its head. And, here was the worst part of it all. She flaunted her large eyes continuously. Blinking very slowly to give off an attractive look. Sandshrew's eyes widened and he let out a very dreamy cloud nine-ish "Shrew!..." and began to dance around. In a full out trance. Emerald made things only worse with her piercing laugh and she began to point at the small love struck pokemon. Swaying gently. 

"Arcanine make this easy for little Jessy Wessy and finish it with something that'll sting." 

Arcanine gave a thick look to Sandshrew It bent over on its front legs and lowered its head. It charged up energy again, yellow and white speckled energy. Slowly and slowly an orb of mass amount of this laser like beam charged in Arcanine's mouth. When it seemed to reach the max Arcanine let it burst forth and the searing white beam hit Sandshrew. Sandshrew went flying with the full force of the beam pushing it back. As it landed on its stomach Justin was praying, hoping to something that it would get up. It did not. 

"w00t!" yelled Emerald. "I win, i'm the best, hey, hoh! Hey, hoh!" 

"Oh jist, shut up will ya? You didn't completely win. I still have one more pokemon,"cried Justin returning Sandshrew and looking at his belt team. 

_'Arcanine is weak,'_ he thought. _'So I really should be concentrating on the next one she uses. I don't really remember her belt team. I think she has a ghost type, mmmh, maybe a fighting or rock type, or was it both! Whatever...Eevee? Maybe, just maybe. Yeah I have nothing to lose, that can't be regained. I say_ "LET'S DO IT!" 

Justin whipped out a pokeball form his belt, whispered "you can do this", and threw it up into the air. It eclipsed the sun just as it burst open and out came the small fox pokemon Eevee. 

"Wee! Vee!" yelled the pokemon as it got down on all fours and gave a fierce competitive look at its opponent. 

"Okay Eevee! Slam!" 

Eevee ran full force at Arcanine and hit in straight in the side. Arcanine was thrown back in pain and it crumpled on the ground. Emerald looked a little dishearten but never the less she congratulated Arcanine and called him back. After all their was no way Arcanine had much fight in him left after the battle with Sandshrew. 

Emerald immediately unlatched another pokeball. Throwing it onto the ground the white light burst forth and standing there at about three feet, was Nosepass. 

"No, pass," yawned the rock pokemon shuffling stiffly from side to side. Eevee's gaze intensified. 

"Once again, ladies first! Okay Nosepass! Let's start off with a Body Slam!" 

Nosepass leaped at Eevee. 

"Eevee counter with quick attack!" 

Eevee sprinted out of harm's way just before Nosepass smashed down. She took a quick swerve and running at lightning fast speed rammed into Nosepass. He yelped "pass!" and got up massaging his rocky behind. 

"Now Eevee use Lightscreen!" 

Eevee's eye's glowed for a second and from the ground a wall of white light "liquidated" onto the field. 

"Nosepass! Brick Smash!" 

Justin just remembered what that attack did. He looked on with a sick feeling as Nosepass's glowing fist came in and smashed the light wall right in front of Eevee. Yelping Eevee began a mad running circle around the field in an attempt to outrun Nosepass. It became a rather funny show of a dog chasing his tail, they both just kept on turning. 

"Okay, now i'm board didn't wanna do this but......Nosepass please use Ancient Power..." 

_'But, there's no way he could,'_ thought Justin now surveying Nosepass give a deep look of concentration. 

He straightened up suddenly and held up both of his "hands". The collected small dust specs of energy. It began to well up into two white orbs. Nosepass jumped and let loosed a rain of small spherical energy. 

Eevee began to completely freak out (Anime eye pop!) and ran around narrowly dodging the specs. She got hit not by the specs but by the small waves of energy that came from the impact of them. After Nosepass fell back to the ground Eevee looked a little weary. 

"Eevee! Don't give up! Use...the combo I taught you..." Justin's voice trailed off. It was a risky shot but if done right Eevee would probably win. 

Quaking she slowly got back to her full stature. She glared at Nosepass and sprang forth for a Quick Attack. 

It hit Nosepass. As Eevee came to about three feet separation from the other pokemon she quickly swerved. She used Slam as the two pokemon collided again. Another quick swerve and Eevee stuck out her left paw and grabbed Nosepass. It connected beautifully. The weight of Nosepass and the momentum of Eevee carried them both into the air. Both of them looked like a spinning Discus, swerving through the air. It happened for a few seconds, although to Justin, Emerald, and the onlookers, it seemed to take forever. Emerald's mouth was wide open her eyes spinning madly to keep focus on the now flying creatures. 

The finale was almost about. Justin's heart raced. If this worked out he would beat Emerald with style and he would know for sure if Eevee was the battler he wanted. 

Eevee centered to the middle of the field (or sky for that matter). She used her left paw to throw the pokemon under her. Everything went slow-mo. Eevee looked as though she was meditating. All was silent now. 

The pokemon began to spin backwards. She looked like a spinning, glowing wheel. 

'Wait for it,' thought Justin. 

More spinning, would Nosepass ever drop? 

_'Wait for it,'_

Complete silence... 

"UNLEASH IT!" 

Eevee's tail came flying down and smashed into Nosepass with an ear-splitting, barrier breaking, screech resonating sound (screaming "Veee!" as she did so). Nosepass was launched into the ground at full power. As he smashed into the ground a mound of dirt and dust came flying up at everyone. Justin covered his mouth, he heard other people madly coughing. Slowly the dust cleared and there in a heap in a crater, was Nosepass. Gracefully Eevee fell onto Nosepass and lightly walked off. 

The crowd erupted into applause. Emerald looked appalled. Eevee ran into Justin's arms and he held her tight whispering "thank you" as he did so. The large crowd had just occurred to Justin, he just realized they were standing there. Smiling he said thank you to the people congratulating him on a wonderful job. Emerald was sulking over on the other side. 

Not even one person came up to her to congratulate her for a good job. What looked like a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned, calling back Nosepass as she did so and the small beam of light arced around her, and walked off, hand's in her pockets. Justin knew he would see her again, most likely at the Jhoto League Championship. Yet he desperately wished to talk to her, or tell the people to go over their and congratulate her. He felt bad for sending her off like that. Maybe Crisie was right, maybe Justin couldn't overcome the stereotypical ness of men. 

The crowd began to dissipate and go off on their own business. The last person was a very old lady shaking his hand madly with her sand paper hard skin. 

Justin looked over his shoulder as she walked off into the sea buildings. 

"I missed something didn't I," came a voice from behind him. He turned and their was Crisie with a curious look on her face, tapping her foot a little impatiently. 

** Part Three. Wow it took me along time to write! Well anyway hope you liked it. While I have your attention I would like to shortly advertise the joint fic group i'm in. It's called the many legends and with some really good writers, Obsidian Blade, Ash Junior, Reene, Kevin G., Myself, and Topaz. Here is the link, please consider going! **

Many Legends 


End file.
